Tales-Of-Shempharon : Tale I
by AngelXHolic
Summary: Tales of Shempharon is a planned series of fairy tales retold in a whole new way. For the first tale we shall dwell into the the world of "Miasmador" or "Wonderland". Our story takes place at the war torned town of Luella. Where our protagonist Alice is living her everyday life until an encounter that changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**-Tales Of Shempharon-**

**Prologue :**

_Life is imperfect_

_It is malevolent &amp; illiberal_

_But that's what makes it beautiful_

"What a beautiful phrase…"

" Greetings wanderer , it would've seem you have stumbled upon my grand athenaeum."

"I am Lord Shempharon , The Librarian of this Infinite Archive and your narrator for this lovely evening"

"I've seen a lot of chapters in the world of Wynflaeth , perhaps I should share a couple with you."

**[Tale I]Chapter I : " Be Brave , Alice "**

_May your heart be as brave as a lion_

_Your will as strong as steel_

_Your world as clear as day_

Our chapter begins at the floating island of Thorodan , where the vast green plains stretches across the skies , brilliant flowers flourish the hills and amidst of all its beauty lies the grand cathedral city of Thorodan , Letholdus. Where the sky scrapping statues of the Grand Cathedral Knights were sculptured in order to honor their victory in the ancient war that lasted a hundred years.

At the far outskirts of Letholdus lies the forest of Elyn. If you follow the rigid paths within the shallow canopy forest. You will find yourself at the once mighty elvish town of Luelle. What's left of its former glory are in ruins and remnants which still bear the scars of war from hundreds of years ago. The once prosperous elves now suffer from famine. Beggars were everywhere around the feculent streets , among them was a little elvish girl with a blonde pony tail and dirt on her face. Who was playing her three stringed violin giving off a horrendous melody . She kept playing in hopes of anyone who will drop a coin or two for her at her feculent violin casket.

As the day past , evening dawned and the little elvish girl looks down upon her feculent casket to only find two silver coins. She un plugged a cork out of her left ear and packed all her equipments back into her feculent casket. The little elvish girl then stopped by a food vendor and sat upon one of the chairs. The food vendor welcomed the little elvish girl to his stall with a welcoming voice. The little elvish girl looked down in fear.

"Ermm... ….I'm a little short on silver coins….But may I…." murmured The Little Elvish Girl before she could even finish her sentence.

"It's alright little lad. Times are tough I get that. Here have one on the house~" said the food vendor kindly.

The little elvish girl was very grateful for the vendor's kindness.

"Thank you… …I really appreciate it…." replied The Elvish Girl thankfully and gratefully.

"No problems Alice ! Here you go your favourite chicken noodle soup !" Said the food vendor happily and smiled at Alice.

Alice gratefully took the bowl and indulged herself from her hunger she had been bearing all day long.

"Speaking of which Alice , have you heard of the news lately?" asked the food vendor worriedly.

"No , I don't listen to the news often…what happened?" replied Alice curiously.

"Well…another little elvish girl has gone missing…" sighed the food vendor

"Oh My…" said Alice worriedly.

"You better be extra careful out there Alice." warned the food vendor

"I will…" replied Alice understandingly.

"But let's forget about all that for now and just enjoy your meal !"

Comforted the food vendor

As Alice finished her meal , she packed up , waved good bye and thanked him once more for his kindness. As Alice walked down the slums , the skies began to darken. Street lights began to flicker. Shops began to close. Elves began to walk back into their homes from a tiring day of work. As Alice reached her home's front door , she hesitated to open her door at first. But she open it in the end , only to find her home incredibly disorganized and dinner plates still unwashed. Alice did not care of her house chores and had nothing to worry. Unlike a normal child if they had neglected their responsibilities , they would have been punished by their parents. But… Alice is all alone…

Alice dashed her way upstairs and ran straight for her room. She drops herself at her bed and released a great sigh and placed her right hand at her forehead. She then stared at the starry night skies and took out her three stringed violin and played out a melodious tone despite just having three strings. Alice then began to sing along.

Your eyes are a mirror from which I can see the world's reflection ~

Your kindness shall never be forgotten ~

Even if my heart is filled with sadness ~

I will look into the starry night skies… ~

"If only I could have the same enthusiasm as I stare at the night skies during the cloudy skies…" sighed Alice disappointingly.

Alice then placed her violin beside her and tuck herself up in her bed. Alice stares at the broken picture frame and a tear broke out from left eye.

"Where are you?...Papa…Mama…Lil sis…" whined Alice

Alice moans a little and fell asleep.

As the night dawns , the town of Luelle turned very silent. Not even a single sound is heard across the filthy streets. Fogs began to shroud the war torn town of Luella. The fog began to grew thicker and thicker. But it is common in Luelle to be consumed by the thick fog. As midnight hits , the church tower began to rang. Echoing across the town. Alerting its folks of Luelle midnight has struck. As the echoes reaches Alice's domain , she immediately wakes up gasping for air and had sweat all over her face.

" That darned bell again…." Moaned Alice.

Out of nowhere , Alice heard noises creeping around below. Alice pulled out a sword under her bed and took a lantern from the bedside table. As she lit her lantern , she slowly opened her room door. The creaking of the door echoes throughout the house and so did the mysterious creeping sound continued to echo. Alice walked slowly and carefully down the stairs with her hands shaking in fear of the unknown. As she got closer and closer to her living quarters. The noise began to become clearer and it sounded like as if someone was pilfering stuff from the fridge. Alice saw a mysterious short shadowy figure right in front of her fridge eating ferociously at anything it can grab. Alice then drew herself closer and closer as her heart pounded faster and faster and she shouted.

"WHO'S THERE?! " Shouted Alice in fear.

The mysterious figure immediately stop gorging itself of food and just froze without moving an inch. Alice gulped and pointed her sword at the short mysterious being. The mysterious figure screamed at Alice.

"YOU'LL NOT STOP ME FROM EATING!" screamed the mysterious being and it turns its head facing Alice.

The light spewing out of the lantern began to reveal the mysterious figure's face. It was a giant rabbit with both of it' arms holding a clock and a gentleman suit coated with it. The rabbit's mouth was drooling with salivar and numerous food sauces dripping out as well.

Alice was disgusted by the rabbit's appearance and covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. The rabbit screamed psychotically and lunged toward Alice with it's mouth wide open. Alice swung her sword at the rabbit causing blood to gush out from it's abdomen. The rabbit screamed agonizingly and look at it's clock.

"OWH NOOO!OWH NO! I'M LATE !" Screamed the rabbit agonizingly despite being wounded griveously.

The rabbit broke through the wall , leaving a gaping hole and dove down. Alice felt disturbed and confused on what was going on. But she drew herself closer to the broken wall and look down. She was shocked to see a giant hole leading to no end.

"What on earth…Am I dreaming?..."Alice questioned herself confusingly. As Alice was withdrawing herself , a strange force dragged her down towards the hole. Alice screamed and fell into the hole. Her world grew darker and darker as she fell deeper and deeper. Until everything became as dark as the night.

**-[Tale I]End Of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Tale I ] Chapter II : "Reality is dark , Alice"**

_Reality is dark_

_Dark is twisted_

_Twisted is Reality_

Dark. Dark was all Alice could see. Whispers began to echo through her ears. As Alice opened her eyes slowly , she began to glimpse a huge demonic door right before her. Alice pulled herself up and turned her head around to her surroundings. It would've seemed that Alice was confined in a room where the ceiling would reach towards no end. There were four demonic doors in the confined room. Each uniquely crafted to represent out its own personality.

"Where am I…." questioned Alice to herself

The whisperings in the air began to grew louder. Alice listened to it carefully.

"Sunt de Nord, în nord veți găsi o…..

Sunt vest, la vest veți vedea tot…

Sunt de sud, de Sud este în cazul în care oamenii sunt…..

Sunt est, în cazul în care ușa din față este….." Whispered the mysterious voices.

Alice wasn't sure what the whispers meant but she felt uneasy by what they said. Alice noticed a table in the middle of the room where its legs were molded to the floor and she saw a silver key which had the shape of a hand. Alice approached it cautiously. Alice grabbed the key and began to look at each demonic door carefully. All of the doors keyholes were the same. Alice noticed some writings on the table.

"You may only open one door with the key once." Written on the table.

"I wonder who wrote it…"Questioned Alice to herself curiously.

As Alice turn her head around and looked around. She began to notice how the table was made of corpses where each corner has a burnt skull and was drooling blood. Alice was disgusted by the sudden disturbing discovery of the table's appearance and covered her mouth to prevent herself from puking. Alice looked down to her foot and noticed there were markings on the floor. She began to stepped backwards and tried to look at the floor from a wider angle. Alice noticed if she was to view the floor from a birds eye. The markings on the floor was a giant compass. Alice was astonished by the discovery of the giant compass. Out of nowhere , the door of the east opened up with wind gushing out from it , causing Alice to fall backwards on to the ground. Alice grabbed the key with both of her hands as tight as she could. Alice tried to have a glimpse on what was beyond that door and she saw the same giant rabbit from earlier who was dashing its way out of the eastern door and hopped on the table.

"OWH NO!I'M LATTEEE!" Complained the rabbit.

Alice looks at the rabbit with her eyes wide open in fear. She was worried the rabbit would assault her again. The rabbit continued rushing its way to the western door and went through it. Alice was baffled by how the rabbit just dashed its way through the door without breaking it down.

"Maybe…I should try the key on this one…." Said Alice softly and uncertainly.

Alice approached the western door and plunged the sliver hand key into the keyhole. The room began to shake, as Alice proceeded to unlock the door the shaking stopped. Alice looked at the door up and down cautiously and pushed the door wide open. A gentle breeze blew through Alice. Alice stepped out of the room and what she saw baffled her , it was like as if she was at another world. The lands were over grown with ferns and mist was everywhere. Alice could barely see anything except the ferns around her. As Alice turn her head backwards back at the room , it was gone. Alice then began to cross her arms and bent down a little in fear.

"Where is this place…I wanna go home…"Murmured Alice frightfully.

Alice began walking through the misty lands not knowing what lies ahead. Alice walked and walked , it seems as if she was just moving in circles until she stepped on something. Alice stepped backwards and looked at the object she stepped on. It was her sword.

"My..My sword !" Said Alice surprisingly.

"Thank the gods….I thought I would've never got you back."Sighed Alice gratefully , while hugging her sword. Alice then looked up at the skies and questioned herself.

"What is this place….."Questioned Alice feeling lost.

Alice walked on deeper into the mysterious misty lands. After quite some time , Alice noticed a house up ahead. She confronted the house. The house bear burnt marks all over itself. Alice observed the house carefully , in hopes she knew what had happened here.

"What are you doing here?..." Whispered a little girl.

Alice was frightened by the sudden voice behind her and gasped. As she turned around she saw an eerie little girl with brown dreadlocks staring at her. Alice gulped and began to spoke cautiously.

"Hi…there….little girl…"Greeted Alice uneasily.

The little girl just continued to stare at Alice blankly. Alice felt incredibly uneasy with the creepy little girl staring at her and she tried to spark out a conversation.

"So….may I ask….what exactly happened here or perhaps where am I right now?..."Asked Alice politely.

The mysterious little girl pointed at the house and said.

"Enter my home…And you'll see the answer with your own eyes…."Said The mysterious little girl.

Alice turned her head towards the house with an uneasy feeling.

"What will I?..."Questioned Alice before she could even finish her sentence. The little girl vanished. Alice frowned and looked at the house once more and decided to head in. As Alice stepped into the house , it was the same as outside. Everything was burnt. Suddenly , Alice had a bad feeling. A scream burst from her left ear.

Alice turns her head towards the scream in shock and screamed back at it. She saw a malformed burnt corpse with blood drooling every hole out of it. The corpse was molded to the wall and it's arms were reaching as far as it could to Alice.

"HELP ME ! BIG SIS ! IT BURNSSS! IT HURTS!" Screamed the malformed corpse agonizingly in a high pitch.

Alice was horrified by the fact that corpse was the little girl and she kept screaming back at it with her hands grabbing tightly at her face. Then from the kitchen she saw two corpses molded to each other began screaming at Alice.

"HELP US!PLEASE!HELP!" Screamed the two burnt malformed corpses.

Alice gasped repeatedly and ran out of the house as fast as she could. As she ran along the path, burnt malformed corpses began to rise from the ground and screamed at Alice for help

Alice covered her ears with her hands and ran as fast she could with her eyes closed. As Alice reached upon a lake , she stopped beside the lake and kneeled down in fatigue. A tear began to roll down her cheeks and soon she began burst in tears.

"I cant take this anymore….I WANT TO GO HOME…."Cried Alice sadly with both hands covering her face.

As Alice was crying half way , a voice came out beside her.

"Another elf?..."Said the voice.

Alice with her face soaked in tears looked towards the voice. It was another burnt malformed corpse. It was molded to a burnt tree but unlike the others this one did not scream at Alice for help. But Alice still gasped a little in fright and crawled backwards from it.

"Do not fear me elven girl…I am not like the rest…."Said the corpse.

Alice stopped crawling backwards and stood up. She approached the corpse cautiously and slowly.

"Why are you not like the rest?..."Questioned Alice frightfully.

"I was once a glorious knight who fought for this kingdom….Pain has been an enemy I've conquered long before what happened to us…But unlike the others…they've not conquered pain…and soon…they lose themselves into insanity from the twisted flames…there may not be flames around us…but our souls are eternally set ablaze forcing us to experience how it is to be burnt alive for eternity…" explained the corpse while blood was drooling all over it.

Alice placed both of her hands at her mouth in shock and felt pity for everyone around here.

"I'm sorry to hear that…."Apologized Alice.

"Elf…do you know why you're here?..."questioned the corpse.

"No…I don't….I guess I was..just unfortunate to stumble upon this cursed land….."replied Alice in a sad tone.

"You're wrong elf….You're here not of pure bad luck…but you were brought here…."Explained the corpse.

Alice was confused and frowned at the corpse.

"What did you mean by brought here…."asked Alice confusingly.

"You're…not…the first elven girl I've seen in these parts…."Replied the corpse.

Alice was stunned and gulped.

"Countless….Little elvish girls have stumbled upon this land…..none have survived…you all were brought here by the accursed queen…"Explained the corpse.

"No…this… this cant be TRUE!" yelled Alice in tears.

"Oh but it is…"replied the corpse.

"WHY!?WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO US?!" Alice yelled louder.

"To defy fate…"Explained the corpse.

"Fate?..."questioned Alice.

"Yes…It all began with the prophecy…."Explained the corpse.

"Prophecy?..."Questioned Alice.

"Yes…It was said in the prophecy…one day an elvish girl would step forth into Miasmodor and bring back peace to the people of this twisted land….but the queen wanted defy her fate in the prophecy…so instead of waiting for the "Elven Girl" to end her rule…she went after the "Elven Girl"…..She created a portal to drag innocent elvish girls into these lands and burn them into her collection…." Explained the corpse.

"BUT…."Said the corpse. As more blood began to drool out of its empty sockets.

"So many elven girls have been dragged into this twisted land….so…many….I…can't even begin to count…..It's as if the prophecy was intentionally made for the queen to spread her chaos even more….." Grieved the corpse.

"Please..Little elf….live…don't become another part of the accursed queen's collection…."Begged the corpse.

Alice was in great shock by the corpse's explanation.

"I…I…don't…."Said Alice in shock.

"You only have one path to go…elf….Slay the queen , fulfill the prophecy….." Begged the corpse.

"But…I…I…I…."gasped Alice.

"Follow the path it will lead you to the Queen's Garden Of Roses…."Said the corpse.

The corpse pointed towards the path. Alice faced towards the path and looked back at the corpse with her eyes shaking in fear.

"Be brave….Little elf…."Said the corpse faintly. The corpse grabbed it's head tightly and began trembling. Alice stared at the corpse frightfully. The corpse looked back at Alice and began burst in screams.

"FREE ME FREE ME FROM THIS CURSE!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FAILURE AS A KNIGHT!PLEASE FREE MEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed the corpse agonizingly at Alice.

Alice was horrified by the burst of screams and ran off to the path in tears.

"I wanna go home…"

**End Of [Tale I] Chapter II**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Tale I ] Chapter III : "Your Late , Alice"**

_You only realise the truth_

_When you embrace it_

_Your path is split into two_

_Choose wisely , as it leads to your end._

The screams of the cursed land filled the world of Miasmodor. Burnt malformed corpses grab on to anything they can in order to remain in existence. Alice stopped by a bush and gasped rapidly. She began to burst into tears and had her head down on to the ground.

"I can't stand this place anymore…."Whined Alice with tears all over her face. As Alice was sobbing with her head glued to the dirt. Alice felt something stalking behind her. Alice immediately turned her head backwards. But all she saw was mist.

"That's strange… I thought I felt something…" Whispered Alice to herself.

Alice felt she'd better move on. As she did not felt comfortable with the feeling of someone stalking her. As Alice went on ahead back at the bush , a mysterious feline figure arose and continued peeking at Alice.

As hours past , Alice stumbled upon a section of the land where there was no longer mist. But smoke billowing from below. There were countless haystacks placed around the area. Alice slowly entered the smoky area. As Alice enters the section of the land , the temperature steadily rose. Alice began to slowly be soaked in sweat. Suddenly , a hand popped out from a haystack and grabbed on to Alice. As Alice was about to scream, another hand covered her mouth tightly. Alice then stares at the haystack in shock.

It turns out the haystacks were a bunch of burnt malformed corpses moulded to each other. Then one of the corpses placed its hand on its mouth.

"SSSSSSHHHHHH…"silenced the corpse.

Alice looks back at the corpse with great confusion. The corpse pointed behind Alice. The hands let Alice go. Alice turn her head backwards and gasped at what she saw. A giant rotten caterpillar with smoke spouting out from its jaws was gorging on the haystack of corpses. The corpses were all begging to be eaten by it. Alice turns back at the corpse who silenced her. The corpse silently pointed at another directions and whispered.

"Run….." Whispered the corpse.

Alice nodded and ran off to the direction the corpse pointed. Immediately , the colossal rotten caterpillar detected Alice's presence and dashes towards her. All the corpses tried to grab on the caterpillar slowing it down for Alice.

"PLEASE EAT US INSTEAD !" screamed the corpse simultaneously.

Alice ran onwards to the direction she was directed to. But the caterpillar steadily kept getting closer and closer despite the corpses effort to slow it down. Alice knew she could not out run it. By her instincts , she came up with a plan and began to run in a zig zag formation around the haystacks of corpses. The caterpillar furiously chased Alice in the zig zag formation and kept crashing into the hay stacks causing a lot more arms to grab on to it making it harder for the caterpillar to break free every time. Alice noticed up ahead was a misty jungle. She began to sprint towards it as fast as she could. Alice began to smirk a little. As she never thought she could make it. As everything seemed alright. The caterpillar began to breath fire , it melted every corpse hay stack in its way and screamed at Alice ferociously. Alice gasped in fear and began to run even faster. The Caterpillar began to dash its way towards Alice. As Alice began to enter within the jungle premises , the caterpillar got very close to Alice. Alice ran faster and faster but caterpillar kept getting closer and closer. As the caterpillar was about lunge itself towards Alice. Two hands grab on to Alice's torso and drag her sideways. The caterpillar lunged itself and crashed into a fort. The fort crumbled down and red juice began to spew everywhere around the trees killing off the caterpillar. Some of it eventually got on to Alice's face. Alice was gasping rapidly from exhaustion and said.

"Well…that.. could've…been…worse…."Gasped Alice rapidly in exhaustion.

Alice then noticed the hands grabbing her torso threw her backwards. Alice fell to the ground and looked back at what grabbed her. It turns out to be another burnt malformed corpse moulded to the tree.

Alice looks back at the corpse with pity.

"Don't look at me like that….if you truly want to help me….slay the queen for me….fulfill the prophecy…."Said the corpse.

Alice looks at the ground with uncertainty and left off. Alice exhausted from the peril earlier fell on her knees. Alice looked at her hands and noticed they were trembling from exhaustion. Alice released a great sigh and stared at the sky.

"How much longer will I last….."Murmured Alice to herself.

"Oh ~ But You've made it this far~ It certainly is an accomplishment ~ " Said the mysterious feminine voice playfully.

Alice turns her head around in shock. And then behind Alice , a voice burst out.

"Peek a boo ~" Whispered the mysterious feminine voice.

Alice screamed and fell backwards from where the voice came.

"Hahahahaha ~ That was really cute of you little elf ~" Teased the mysterious feminine voice. As Alice looked at who the voice was , she saw a white human sized overly furry cat with its paws supporting its chin while looking at Alice with an excited face floating in mid air.

"Who…WHO ARE YOU !? , WHAT ARE YOU!?" Asked Alice in fear of what its intention was. Alice then drew out her sword and pointed at the cat.

"Who am I?...What am I?...Why I am Cheshire ~ The Grand Trickster Of Miasmodor ~ "Replied Cheshire in enthusiasm.

"Oh and I suggest you drop that iron toy of yours~ It will not do much against me ~ That is if you want to try it out on me ~"Suggested Cheshire.

Alice dropped her sword and sheathed it. As she felt comfortable with her.

"If I may ask…Where am I Miss Cheshire?..."Asked Alice curiously.

"My ~ You're at the once beautiful Royal Forest of Clovers~ But Oh well~ Ever since the queen burnt the land ~ Everything has been very chaotic ~ " Explained Cheshire in annoyance.

"And I bet your wondering why are you even here~ Right ~ RIIIIIGGGHHHHTTT ? ~~~~"Teased Cheshire.

"Thanks for trying to fill me in. But one of the corpse had already told me.." Replied Alice gratefully

"Aaawwww~~~Too bad I can't see that horrified face of yours ~"

Teased Cheshire.

Alice frowned at Cheshire with uneasiness.

"HAHAHAHA ~~~~ You really are ADORABLE ~~~" Laughed Cheshire.

Cheshire then teleported behind Alice and asked Alice upside down floating in mid air.

"So ~~~ You haven't introduced yourself little elf ~ Let's start with your name ~ What do you say? ~" Asked Cheshire curiously.

"Errmmm…..My name is Alice.. Alice Florencia…" Introduced Alice.

"MMmmmm ~ Alice ~ Alice Florencia ~ That's a very beautiful name you got there ~ Lil Alice ~ " Replied Cheshire happily.

Alice thanked Cheshire for her compliment.

" Follow me Lil Alice ~ There's more you need to know ~" Teased Cheshire.

Alice was confused by what she said.

"EErrrmm… Wait up ! " shouted Alice.

As Cheshire warped from tree to tree playfully , Alice ran as fast as she could to follow her. As the cycle went on , Alice bumped into a graveyard in the middle of the forest with pumpkins littered everywhere around the grave and far away in the middle of the graveyard she saw a table that had a tea party going on. Alice stepped forward into the eerie graveyard. The graveyard was filled with graves and tombstones of different shape and sizes. Alice could hear very soft whispers of the creepy dead trees surrounding the graveyard. As Alice venture deeper and deeper into the graveyard. She noticed the graveyard was filled with crows who didn't make a sound but would only stare at her. Alice felt uncomfortable and quickly walked her way towards the tea party. As she reached the tea party. She saw Cheshire in one of the seats. "There you are~~ " Said Chesire excitedly.

Then at the other end of the table , a very tall scarecrow dressed up in a suit and a tophat smirked at Alice.

"Welcome to the my TEA PARTY ~ " Welcomed the Scarecrow formally with a British accent.

The scarecrow stepped on the table with both feets and walked towards Alice kicking all the cups and plates off the table. Alice covered her ears from the shattering. As the scarecrow reaches the other end of the table , he stepped down from it and approached Alice. Alice felt uneasy with the weird behaviour of the talking scarecrow.

"Oh my ~ Where are my manners ~" Apologized the scarecrow. The scarecrow snapped his fingers and all the cups and plates were magically fixed and placed back to their original positions. Alice was amazed by his magic.

"Sorry about that... It's just that I got REALLY EXCITED~ when I saw you ~" Apologized the Scarecrow excitedly. The scarecrow then bows to Alice and looks into her eyes. Alice immediately felt a shock and covers herself in agony.

"Ahhhh~ Alice ~ Please to meet you ~" Greeted The Scarecrow.

'How did you?..."Questioned Alice uncomfortably.

The scarecrow smirks at Alice and replies.

"Your eyes ~" Replied The Scarecrow while smirking at Alice.

Alice tilts her head , as she did not get it.

"AHAHAHAHA ~ " Laughed The Scarecrow.

Alice frowns at the scarecrow with uneasiness.

"Ahem ... Well~ When I look into their eyes ~ I can see into their lives ~" Bragged The Scarecrow.

Alice immediately felt even more uneasy.

"That's like peeking !" Scolded Alice softly while covering her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHA ~ Don't you worry you have nothing that I need ~ Except for something to do with this magnanimous land ~" Replied The Scarecrow.

Alice then slowly removes her hands from her face and looks back at The Scarecrow.

"Let's start off by introducing myself ~ My name's Mad , Mad Hatter ~ Former Royal Magician at The Kingdom Of Spades ~" Introduced Mad Hatter.

Alice then looks behind Mad Hatter noticed a third person at the table. It was the rabbit from earlier! Alice gasped and pointed at the rabbit in shock. The rabbit in the middle of sipping his tea faces towards Alice and spits it out.

"YOUUUU!THE LITTLE ELF !" Screamed the Rabbit.

Mad Hatter facepalms himself and snaps his finger. The Rabbit's mouth became a zip and was zipped up tight making it unable to talk , only murmur. Alice looks at the Rabbit and back at Mad Hatter repeatedly. Mad Hatter smirked at Alice.

"No need to worry about the troublesome rabbit ~ " comforted Mad Hatter while patting on Alice's shoulder.

"You do know why you're brought here right?" Asked Mad Hatter seriously.

Alice nods at him.

"Do you have the courage to do it?" Asked Mad Hatter seriously.

Alice looks down at the ground with uncertainty and fear.

Cheshire warps beside Mad Hatter and begins to whirl around them in mid air.

"You know Alice ~ You're not first one to have made it this far ~" Said Cheshire while sipping her tea.

Alice looks back at Cheshire with shock.

"It's true ~ Only two have come this far to us ~ You're one of them ~" Said Mad Hatter while looking at Cheshire seriously.

"But….I...I...I'm...Not sure If I can do this...I'm just a little girl...Why must it be me?!" Complained Alice while trembling in fear with her eyes closed.

"Because it is said so in the prophecy." Explained Mad Hatter.

"But still...I'm just little girl what could I possibly do..."Whined Alice.

Cheshire approached Alice while levitating.

"Don't say it like that ~ You've proven what you said wrong earlier ...After all you are one of the two elven girls that have ever made it this far ~" Cheered Cheshire.

Alice looks away from Cheshire with fear. Cheshire frowns at Alice and was worried for her.

"Alice..."Said Mad Hatter in a serious tone.

Alice looks back at Mad Hatter.

"Do you remember Bella?" Asked Mad Hatter.

"How do you know her name?..."Asked Alice

"I've looked through your life remember?" Explained Mad Hatter while smirking.

"Your sister...Tell me what do you think happen to her?" Asked Mad Hatter.

Alice looks back at Mad Hatter in confusion. As she did not get why was he asking this.

"She... was... kidnapped by slave traders..." Said Alice sadly and she faced the ground.

Mad Hatter crosses his head.

"She was brought here as well..."Replied Mad Hatter.

Alice looks back at Mad Hatter in horror.

"No...It cant...YOU'RE LYING !..." Shouted Alice in disbelief.

"Oh but it's the truth..." Said Mad Hatter in a low tone.

Alice fell on her knees from the shocking truth. A tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Bella...No…..This cant be…" Whined Alice as she stares into the misty skies.

Cheshire frowns at Alice in pity.

"Did….did…she make it…."Asked Alice sadly with her eyes closed

Mad Hatter faces back at her with pity.

"Look around….What do you think?..."replied Mad Hatter.

Alice turned silent and slowly open her eyes.

"So , Alice ! What will it be? Will you fulfil the prophecy? Will you be the one who ends the accursed queen's rule?" Asked Mad Hatter sternly.

Alice tightens her arms and wiped her tears off. She stood and looks back at Mad Hatter stoically . Mad Hatter smirks back at her.

"Hmph ! I guess you're more than ready now. "

"Yes I am….."

**End of Tale I [Chapter III]**


End file.
